


i'll never leave you (or will i?)

by secretfeanorian



Series: This is What We Are [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fingolfin is afraid of thunderstorms, Fluff, Thunderstorms, fluffy story with future foreshadowing angst, good older brother Feanor, where did that angst come from?, yes; both of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfeanorian/pseuds/secretfeanorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m thinking they probably didn’t have thunderstorms in Valinor, but I needed to do something to make myself feel better. This was written in light of the fact that a pretty nasty thunderstorm hit where I live around 3pm and continued until after I fell asleep and because thunder terrifies me still for reasons beyond my comprehension. This isn’t the Fëanor/Fingolfin commission I should be writing, but I have Writers Block and besides, this little bunny hit me and as I couldn’t sleep, I indulged it. You’re welcome. (except for the ending. I don’t know where the angst came from)</p>
    </blockquote>





	i'll never leave you (or will i?)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking they probably didn’t have thunderstorms in Valinor, but I needed to do something to make myself feel better. This was written in light of the fact that a pretty nasty thunderstorm hit where I live around 3pm and continued until after I fell asleep and because thunder terrifies me still for reasons beyond my comprehension. This isn’t the Fëanor/Fingolfin commission I should be writing, but I have Writers Block and besides, this little bunny hit me and as I couldn’t sleep, I indulged it. You’re welcome. (except for the ending. I don’t know where the angst came from)

“Curu?” Fëanáro blinked awake to an ear-piercingly loud clap of thunder and the whimper that followed after. A cold nose buried itself into his shoulder as the owner shook. “Curu!” The whisper was urgent and frightened and Fëanáro propped himself into a sitting position and looked at his guest.

Nolofinwë’s hair was tousled and there were tear streaks running down his face. He looked a mixture of relieved and even more frightened when he saw that Fëanáro was awake. “Curu…” His voice cracked and he had to swallow before continuing. “Atarinya isn’t home and…and the thunder started up…I thought I could handle it, but…you’re the only one home. I’m sorry for disturbing you, I’ll just go back to bed…”

Nolofinwë looked ready to leave, but Fëanáro stopped his tangent and pulled the younger elf close to his chest, rocking him back and forth. “It’s okay, Nolo.” He said, still trying to banish the sleep from his eyes. “Thunder is pretty scary.”

Nolofinwë nodded, still tense, and when another bolt of lightning split the sky open and another blast of thunder rocked the house, Fëanáro could feel him shaking like a leaf and there were soon hot tears falling onto the elder brother’s neck and shoulder. “It’s okay, Nolo.” He repeated, wrapping his arms tighter around the trembling elfling. “I’ve got you. Nothing is going to hurt you while I’m here. Okay?”

The younger brother was still crying and shaking, but he nodded and loosened up, relaxing. Fëanáro lay back down, pulling his brother with him and cradling him to his chest. The room lit up briefly and only once it was dark again did the thunderclap arrive. Fëanáro felt Nolofinwë tense up again, curling into himself, and he began to stroke his hair, whispering soothing nonsense.

“Curu?” Nolofinwë’s voice was sleepy and though he still flinched with every echoing thunderclap, the reactions were slowly becoming more and more delayed.

Fëanáro didn’t say anything and just looked at his younger brother sleepily. “Yes Nolo?” He whispered, glancing down at the elfling wrapped in his arms.

“Promise you’ll never leave?” Fëanáro’s world went cold when he heard Nolofinwë and for a moment, he wasn’t in Tirion anymore; he didn’t know where he was.

_The land around him was cold and he was watching himself shake a red-haired ellon awake. “Nelyafinwë! Nelyafinwë, wake up! We’re leaving now!”_

_The elf blinked blearily up at him, than seemed to recognize him and sat up as quickly as he could. “Atar? We’re leaving? Now?”_

_“If we don’t leave secretly, we’ll never get to Middle-earth. We’ll come back for them.”_

Fëanáro had a sinking feeling that this was a lie and he was proven right as the scene morphed and changed and the red-haired ellon was standing before him and saying,  _“Now what ships and rowers will you spare to return, and whom shall they bear hither first? Fingon the valiant?”_

_Then Fëanor laughed as one fey, and he cried: “None and none! What I have left behind I count now no loss; needless baggage on the road it has proved. Let those that cursed my name, curse me still, and whine their way back to the cages of the Valar! Let the ships burn!”_

“Curu?” Fëanáro shook himself from the dark vision and glanced down at Nolofinwë. His eyes were slipping into their halfway-shut position that showed sleep was almost upon him.

“Of course I’ll never leave you, Nolo. I’ll always be here for you.” The words sounded painfully like a lie to Fëanáro for some reason, but they comforted Nolofinwë and he finally slid into dreams.

Fëanáro, however, was now wide awake and he felt dread building up inside his stomach. “I’ll never leave you.” He whispered again, more for himself this time, but the words still felt like a lie.

His sleep was restless, haunted with dreams of an adult Nolofinwë glaring down at him; eyes full of hatred; and of fire and of death.

_Come and face me Morgoth, or art thou afraid?!_


End file.
